Feral
by lawlietneko
Summary: Self made character not sure who he's going with but there will be odd pairings later on cause I'm weird like that.


It was a dreary day in the little town of South Park. The sky scattered with clouds of gray and the rain was pouring down. A man cladded in dark blue hue attire scanned the building over and retrieved a note from his pocket; reading the words etched into its surface. He was tall and broad; his badge gleamed even on such a dull lit day. Officer Salem Blake a well dedicated cop and detective in a department stationed a few towns over. He was finalizing the papers with officials in South Park to take over his latest case. Which he had been chipping at for ages. He entered through South Park High's side door and into the gym. Today was a fun but mandatory activity rally for the parents and teens of the town. All seemed to glance in his direction but most quickly returned to what they were doing paying him no mind though most watched in their peripheral vision.

_God these people are nosey_…

He glanced over to were most of the faculty had gather finding the woman in question he was looking for.

"Principle Victoria!" He waved her down; dragging her off to the side to finish the paper work at hand.

"Ohh good I was beginning to think you forgot," The blonde curls that framed her face were such a light coloring compared to her roots but he figured its best not to comment such things. Salem had stamped the last document and released to her his files on the new comer that would soon walk these halls. To gather attention since he expected ease droppers anyway spoke in a higher volume.

"He's all yours now if he gives you any trouble feel free to give me a call," With that the door on the far side of the room slammed open. A livid red headed teen stormed into the gym soaked from head to toe; fountaining a bit of water before briskly marching his way up to his now ex-parole officer. His effeminate features much more noticeable as he walked. His tight black wife beater that clung to his skin had risen up and pants that hugged his lower waist only extenuated his hip lines. A small array of black metal rings and studs gave him a much more intimidating tone. Though his body was lean it was cut as well. He shook the crimson bangs from his face. Droplets of waters covered him in a way that made people stare in awe and his hair fell just right complementing his pale completion

He was beautiful but most of all the aura surrounding him gave off a tension. His stance was strong for a boy his age; he carried himself well though dressed troubled he appeared fairly rational and obedient. His glare said it all as his eyes lingered from the sheriff to scan the crowd and back to where they started; arching an eyebrow was all he gave signaling briefly his amusement. The cop rubbed his neck in a nervous manner stepping toward the boy; everyone was watching and all had gone silent.

"Well Sune I-" The pet name irritated him further but after a brief pause the older of the two continued. "I just wanted to welcome you to your new home," Pale icy blue eyes looked him over dully. _What an idiot…._

"Now I know what you're thinking but you're in the hands of this lovely woman here and she is determined to find you a good home," His southern draw slipped as he tried not to feel defeated under the weighted gaze of the brooding boy. With that he patted the youth's shoulder gripping it briefly and headed for the exit before anyone changed their mind. So with his escort now gone he turned to his middle aged superior with a doubtful look adoring his face. Obviously he had no faith in her; ever thing about her was so boring, so plain, and not in a good way. He just knew this wasn't going to work from what he gathered from those around him they looked like a bunch of ill-educated judgmental inbred red neck-

"Well aren't you the charmer," She was sickeningly sweet as she spoke but it was so clearly laced with sarcasm; he should know it was one of the four languages he spoke fluently.

"oui vey," His accent was enough to make the girls closest to him squeal. _Greaaatt of course how could I forget everybody loves accents…..fan girls. _Stealing a look to his right he was taken back._ And fan boys?_ Okay now this place was getting weird.

His father was always a hound when it came to women then again he never seemed too picky and respected no one. He was different from the rest of his family he knew this even before their passing. He respected women and loved children; cared for animals and defended those who were weak. It was in his protective nature. His father was not pleased with this. He had faced many consequences for his kind intensions.

"So all in all anyone who is willing to adopt this boy needs to let me know right away," Had he not been listening? His face was now flushed and the tips of his ears matched a similar shade. No one would have guessed by the rough exterior he was fairly shy.

"Go on now why don't you mingle with the other children," He took in all the cliques and realized he didn't really fit in anywhere. The girls on his left had drawn closer making his awkwardness prominent as he ooched away; beet red.

He leaned against the wall just observing hoping he really wouldn't have to talk to anyone. While others either continued staring or moved on he gathered a sketch pad from his back pack and started a new picture in the book. It had been a blue book with a logo on the front and his signature scattered across the back. A simple set of tribal paw prints.

He was well into his drawing unaware of the person peering over his shoulder.

"Wow you're pretty good," Sunako jumped at the voice stopping to lock eyes with a cheery boy with duo colored hair.

"No please continue I didn't mean to interrupt per say," He had a lisp it was kind of cute. Wow Sunako Ling thought something was cute the world must be coming to an end. He let this cross his thoughts bitterly but he tried to continue; the hot breath on his neck was too much for him to bare at this point. Wait…. He had an idea!

"Hey c-canz I draw youz?" His accent muddle much of what he said since it was mumbled but thankfully the cape wearing teen pulled back and out of his bubble.

xoxoxoxo

I will be sure to double check grammar and spelling later and if you read my DylanxMike even though it is past the dead line I put up I will continue and this one as well but it would be helpful if I got some requests for other fic….. creativity only goes so far. –Signed Lawlietkitty


End file.
